I'm Here
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: You are enjoying an evening with your friends when everything suddenly goes wrong. You are scared lost and confused. Kurt is there to comfort you.


**I'm Here**

 **Authors note:** Alright so this is my 2 month anniversary imagine! I wanted to do something new, so here it is!

The grass was soft the sun was shining, you could feel the lightness of your white dress as you walked through the field. Everything felt perfect. You smiled as you saw your friends sitting at a white table along the beach all waiting for you. You ran to meet them and were greeted by a hug from Kurt. "You're late." He mumbled into your ear. "Better late than never, right?" You both laughed as he guided you to the table. Everything felt so wonderful. You wished it would never end. You talked about anything and everything. You had been laughing at some corny joke of Blaine's when you suddenly felt…cold…something was off. No one else seemed to notice until Kurt touched your shoulder, you looked to him to see he was slightly concerned. "(Y/N) are you alright?" You didn't wish to worry any of them so you nodded your head smiling slightly "Yes, I'm fine." He smiled not looking completely convinced but willing to let it go. You tried to pay attention to the conversation but couldn't shake that feeling. You felt…unsafe. You hadn't felt this way in so many years. The nerves were creeping up.

You felt yourself getting paranoid, you couldn't help but look around and constantly make sure no one was behind you. You finally saw him…he was standing in the ocean just…watching you. He was waiting. You didn't know what you were doing but you felt yourself getting up knocking a few things over as you started walking backwards not wanting to take your eyes off of him but wanting to get as far away as possible. You were so focused you didn't notice any of the alarmed cries or Kurt and Finn coming towards you. So when you felt yourself being grabbed you couldn't help but try to fight. You felt someone grab your wrists forcefully to keep you from injuring anyone further. "(Y/N) stop!" The fear in his voice was enough to make you freeze. You locked eyes with Kurt to see his panic was very close to matching yours. "I-I can't be here!" You couldn't wait for the response you had to get out of there! You turned and started to run!

The running never stopped. It never felt like it at least. The sky was quickly darkening (much quicker than it should) the storm was catching up to you. You knew he would be with it. He never stopped, he was always a threat. You stopped not able to continue. You saw the world before you blur and suddenly you were outside a mansion on a dark night standing in the middle of the road. You looked around panicked trying to find the monster you had dealt with your entire life.

You quickly ran towards the house you had grown up in. You knew every nook and cranny of this house. You closed the door behind you and froze…what was going on! Your mother was in the kitchen with five year old you while you sat eating your breakfast at the dinner table. You slowly but quietly walked towards your family. "Mommy?" "Yes dear?" You stood silently by the door way yearning to touch your mom again. "Why does Daddy hate me?" You felt the tears come to your eyes as you heard those words. The memory came flooding back to you. Your mom froze, you both knew it was true. You both had always known. "Honey…I don't know. It doesn't matter, I love you. I always will." Little you looked to her with a bright smile. "You mean it Mommy!" She laughed "Of course I do! It is you and me against the world. No one not even your father can stop us." They both touched foreheads and rubbed noses.

You had long since let the tears fall. Your mother had met every word she said. She just didn't have a choice. That monster took her away from you. You felt the hair on your neck stand up. You didn't have to look back to know he was there. You took off into the living room hiding behind the couch. You felt his footsteps come toward you. You felt your hair being pulled and dragged until you were face to face with your father. "Hi baby. It's been so long." He said with a creepy happiness mixed into his voice. "Hi Daddy." You said with as much hate as you could muster. You didn't have time to do or say anything before he dragged you into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He put it to your throat! "I will not forgive you! You can do whatever you want to me! You're the monster here not me!" You felt the knife cutting into your skin. He couldn't just do this though, no what he did was much worse. He took your already scarred body and raised your shirt up to stab you. Leaving multiple deep cuts. Your screams pierced the room. You had tried for so long to mask your pain and not show weakness in front of him…those days were over. You were that same little girl who was still scared of her father.

"No...No. Please stop!" You whimpered in your sleep. "Y/N wake up! No one's going to hurt you!" You continued to kick and scream, "I hate you! I won't forgive you! Get off of me!" You felt him pin down your hands and felt a pressure on your stomach. "Y/F/N I am not going to hurt you! Now wake up!" You opened your eyes in panic, taking in a panicked breath! You tried to take in your surroundings only to be met by Kurt's concerned face…"Kurt." You said in a scared voice. You sounded almost like a child, the same child who had lost her Mommy and had faced her Fathers wrath far too many times. "Yeah I'm here." He attempted to give you a smile but he couldn't mask his worry as he pulled you in for the tightest hug of his life.

You had managed to calm down and were now sitting on the couch next to Kurt laying your head on his shoulder. Your breathing had finally calmed down and there was almost a sense of comfort. You knew Kurt wasn't one to avoid questions, so when one finally came out you weren't really surprised. It still didn't make you want to answer that question. "Y/N…what was that?" You closed your eyes trying to block out the concern in his voice. 'Great you upset him. Kurt one of the happiest people you know is upset because of you.' "Kurt I'm sorry." You truly were, you had never meant for him to see any of that. "Why are you sorry? I'm not mad. I'm worried about you! You seem exhausted all the time a-and you keep your emotions to yourself remarkably well. You just…Need to let someone in. Y/N let me be that person, you can be honest with me. I care about you." You felt the tear slip its way down your face. "Hey…it's okay." Kurt said with such sympathy it almost gave you comfort. He wiped the tear away cupping your face with his hand and gently forced you to look at him. "You can trust me…What was your dream about?" You took a deep breath and searched his face for any signs of deceit. "It's nothing really." You looked to Kurt hoping by some miracle that would be the end of the conversation, judging by Kurt's face you weren't going to get off that easy. "Y/N..." You sighed dramatically "Alright…It's my Father. He…wasn't a nice person. He ruined my life, that's why I had to come here. He-"You took a deep breath trying not to get emotional. "He killed my Mom." You heard the light gasp from Kurt. You knew you couldn't stop now, if you stopped now you would never get through your story. You owed Kurt this, he trusted you with everything, you knew all of his secrets. He deserved to know yours. "After my mom died my father took me to Kansas to get away from the crime scene. I was only 17, I wasn't old enough to be on my own. I tried everything in my power to get revenge on my father…but he only fought harder." You stopped, starring off into space with a look of hatred contorting your features. Kurt noticed and asked gently "What do you mean he fought harder?" You looked to him not able to hide the fear. You slowly raised you shirt up to show the scars that lined your stomach.

Kurt covered his mouth in horror. You watched his every reaction only feeling worse by the second for letting him see your pain. You felt yourself break once more when you saw the tears start to fall from his face. You slowly reached up to wipe his away just as he had done yours. He pulled you in for another hug mumbling "I'm so sorry this happened to you." You just shrugged "It's over. I'm over it." He looked at you with an understanding gaze, "We both know that's not true." This brought a sad smile to your face realizing exactly how write he was. You knew Kurt was staring at them. He looked up to you complete innocence showing on his face "Can I touch them?" You smiled slightly and nodded. He hesitantly reached out to touch them. Constantly checking to make sure you were alright. "Continue." He said while still touching your scars. You thought for a second "That's basically it. I withstood my Fathers abuse for a year before I contacted a friend here who could get me a job. Then I bought this place and met you and the others and life's okay…I'm okay." Kurt had held you this entire time. He pulled you away so that you were at arm's length. "Y/N you are beautiful, amazingly talented, have an awesome personality and you have one thing that no one else has." He said this with such confidence you believed him. "And what's that?" Kurt smiled "Me." This made you both start to laugh. "Kurt you are amazing! I don't know what I would do without you." You pulled him in for the third hug that night.

Then a thought occurred to you. "How did you get in my house?" You felt Kurt pause…"Oh! I grabbed the key from under the mat…I saw you sleeping on the couch and decided to just stay with you. About an hour later you started freaking out. I had to make sure you were okay…now that I know you're not I have decided (if it's alright with you of course) I am going to move in." You were shocked…Kurt was going to move in! "Yes! Yes of course that's ok!" You both went into a laughing fit. "Well I don't know about you but I am exhausted!" You said feeling happier than you had in a long time. Kurt laid down with you on the couch pulling you close. "Y/N, I'm sorry about your mom." You smiled a small smile knowing he meant it. "Thanks."…"Y/N?"…"Yeah?" "Thanks for everything."…"No Kurt, thank you."

 **The End**

 **Authors note:** So hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought. Also would love to know if you thought I got Kurt's personality and stuff down. I personally think I did. Also just want to note, this story is simply how you took it. If you thought Kurt and the reader were dating that's up to you, if you thought they were just the best of friends there's that too. Who knows maybe they were both? Anyway thanks for reading and talk to you all on Friday!


End file.
